The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the present disclosure.    AGCH Access Grant Channel    ASAP Accelerated System Access Procedure    ASIC Application-Specific Integrated Circuit    BSC Base Station Controller    BSIC Base Transceiver Station Identity Code    BSS Base Station Subsystem    CV Countdown Value    DL Downlink    EPROM Erasable Programmable Read. Only Memory    EEPROM Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory    EGPRS Enhanced General Packet Radio Service    FAI Final Ack Indicator    FPGA Field-Programmable Gate Array    GERAN GSM EDGE Radio Access Network    GSM Global System for Mobile Communications    IA Immediate Assignment    IM Instant Messaging    MCS Modulation and Coding Scheme    MS Mobile Station    MTC Machine Type Communications    PACCH Packet Associated Control Channel    PDTCH Packet Data Traffic Channel    P-TMSI Packet Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identity    PUAN Packet Uplink Ack/Nack    RAM Random Access Memory    RACH Random Access Channel    RLC Radio Link Control    ROM Read Only Memory    RRBP Relative Reserved Block Period    RSSI Received Signal Strength Indicator    SDT Small Data Transmission    SGSN Serving GPRS Support Node    TBF Temporary Block Flow    TCP Transmission Control Protocol    TLLI Temporary Logical Link Identity    UDP User Datagram Protocol    UL Uplink
In the wireless telecommunications field, it is desirable to improve the radio resource utilization efficiency between a mobile station and a network (e.g., a network node such as a BSS). Various ways that can be used to improve the radio resource utilization efficiency between the mobile station and the network (e.g., a network node such as a BSS) are the subject of the present disclosure.